


Homestuck Music One Shots

by brainlessomniscent



Category: Homestuck, Music - Fandom
Genre: Black Romance, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Red Romance, References to Depression, Self-Destruction, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainlessomniscent/pseuds/brainlessomniscent
Summary: This will be a compilation of Homestuck one shots inspired by music.  By all means, if you have any suggestions, go ahead and comment them!





	1. T E E N A G E D R E A M (davekat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this video:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ua1KZKKYbw
> 
> and this comment: 
> 
> Roxly: I know this is JohnKat which I'm fine with completely but I keep thinking of Dave singing and John playing the piano to this song or something.
> 
> I owe this the inspiration to start this kinda series. i hope you enjoy :)

Dave waits anxiously for Karkat to finish listening to his latest remix. Dave bounces his leg and fingers at Karkat’s threadbare sweater, who swats the hands away irritably. Karkat insisted no alchemized sweater would ever be better than the original, no matter how many smuppets or scalemates they combined it with. Dave hassled the troll but had to admit he loved the sweater as if it was his and Karkat’s baby. He loved to comb the strings, rub the holes and stole the sweater a lot. It was great. 

“Well?” Dave prods, poking Karkat. Karkat holds up a finger and bares his fangs. Wait. Dave sighs impatiently, and leans to stretch his back, the bench creaking under his weight. 

Though he had once edited music from the rickety wooden chair, Dave had replaced it with a bench to better accommodate Karkat, who had whined in discomfort and displeasure when commanded to kneel beside the chair. Dave wouldn’t think much of it but Karkat had been coming to criticise the remixes more and more. Thus, a bench was produced for the two of them. 

Even though Karkat loved to complain, he was honest in his judgement for others’ passions, which was helpful when music was Dave’s passion. He had called upon the troll more and more frequently, trusting the criticism to be good. The honesty was something Dave liked about the troll. 

There were a lot of things Dave liked about him.

As time went on, Karkat had become more interested and literate in Dave’s music and Dave became more interested and understanding of Karkat’s opinions. Especially when it came to romantic scores. Karkat liked when Dave incorporated soft, sweeter tones into the songs, and Dave complied with ease. It sounded nice. 

When Karkat had blushed and confessed red feelings, Dave immediately agreed to a matespritship. Whatever it was, he wanted it from Karkat, so long as he was willing to give it. Despite his romantic ideals and want of Dave, Karkat had gone very slow to ensure their friendship stayed intact. Dave didn’t mind, initially unsure of their a) homosexual and b) cross-species relationship. It was… alien. But he loved Karkat, and that was enough to prompt his explorations.

“Well,” Karkat tugs his arm away from Dave’s creeping fingers, “I liked the syncopated rhythm through the first minute or so but the way it drops out is really sudden, when the melody didn’t change? It’s actually pretty, sort of, but way too fast.” 

“What?” Dave tugs an earphone from Karkat as the troll rewinds the music. He listens intently before letting his mouth drop in horror. “I didn’t mean to do that! What the actual fuck?” He flicks open the edit menu and reenters the rhythm, stopping it only later with a bass drop. “There, gog. I swear on my life, Karkat, these hands have never failed me so drastically. These eyes never skimmed so carelessly. This grotesquely inhuman sound will never rape thine ears again, I swear it.” Karkat rolls his eyes.

“Stop treating me like a fucking maiden. And if you recall, I AM inhuman, you smuppet slurper.” 

“Make me you bulge muncher,” Dave smiles as they verbally spar. Over their time together, the jargon of their species had been shared, and ultimately swapped during their late night insult sessions. 

“.... with a deflated, rubbery dildo!” Karkat glares, daring Dave to press him. The human laughs and holds his hands up in defeat.

“Okay, damn, you win this time.” Dave beams, as Karkat stares. Suddenly, Karkat shoves Dave but grabs his shirt. Dave clings to the bench for dear life, teetering on the edge of oblivion. He looks up at Karkat in mock horror. “Karkat, I’m not a virgin. Sacrificing me to the gods isn’t the answer, use your common sense-”

Karkat kisses him, tugging Dave back on top the bench with just his arms. Dave gently places his hands on the trolls waist, embracing the warmth of the smooch.

Karkat releases him, hair mussed and blushing darkly. “I always win.” Dave scoffs and grins. 

“Yeah, you do.” Dave keeps smiling as Karkat glares up at him, daring him to say something. “So, uh, what would make this music better?”

Karkat stares in disbelief. “Troll Katy Perry.” He shoves away from the turntables and walks away. Dave smiles after him.  
____

Karkat shuffles through the hall with his head buried in a book. “Karkat,” a voice breaks through his fixation. He immediately stops and looks around. Dave gestures to him from his room. What was it now?

Karkat couldn’t help going pink at the memory of kissing Dave the other day. It was a whim, and one well received if Dave’s enthusiasm was anything to go off of but he was embarrassed. Karkat, troll of romance, going crazy over some boy? Nonsense, he was the cool, especially over that tool of a boyfriend, Dave. Stupid cool kid. 

Thumping the book closed, Karkat entered Dave’s room, tossing the novel on the bed. “What, do you need another story for nappy time?” Karkat halts immediately after spotting Egbert. “What on Alternia is he doing here?” Karkat demands. He had gotten over the pitch crush ages ago but he couldn’t help the aggression aimed toward the goofy human. 

John smiles up at Karkat from the far corner of the room, seated at his keyboard. Dave waves away the distraction. “John’s helping me out. But I wanted you to listen to another song.”

“A remix?” Karkat continues to glare at John, noticing that he was sat on his and Dave’s music bench. His throat starts rumbling in a low growl.

“No, Karkat.” The tension in Dave’s voice made Karkat soften, immediately turning to his matesprit. Dave had become more expressive over the years, but he still hated to show vulnerability. This was special. “Just a song. Please. Come sit.” Karkat complies, crisscrossing his legs from the bed as he watches Dave. The Strider human clears his throat. “So, I like where we’re at. I like you.” They both flush, Dave at his awkwardness, Karkat in embarrassment. Dave clears his throat again. “I want to make it clear, Karkat, I’m in love with you and I would do anything for you.” Karkat nods, giving a bit of encouragement to his human. Dave takes a deep breath and nods at John who immediately begins to play. 

Dave seems to dissociate for a second, then takes off his shades, blushing and shaking a little. Karkat’s ghost of a smile appears, pleased at the rare sight of a vulnerable cool-kid. 

I think you’re pretty, without any makeup on  
I think you’re funny, when you tell the punchline wrong  
I knew you got me, when you let your walls come down. Dow-ow-own.

Dave blushes a darker red but grows more confident as he goes on.

Before you met me, I was alright but  
things were kinda heavy. You brought me to life now  
every February, you’ll be my valentine. Valentine.

Let’s just talk, all through the night.  
There’s no need, to rush.  
We can dance, until we die.  
You and I. We’ll be young forever.

You make me, feel like I’m living a  
Teenage Dream, the way you turn me on.  
I can’t sleep. Let’s run away and don’t ever look back, don’t ever look back.

By the end, Dave was completely flushed but confident. He moves close and gently takes Karkat’s hand, kissing it.

Imma get your heartrate seen if that’s what you need, in this teenage dream, tonight.  
Let you put your head on me if that’s what you need, in this teenage dream, tonight.

The couple stares at each other, breathless from the performance. Karkat vaguely notes John taking the keyboard and leaving. Good. 

Instead, he focusses on the bright red of Dave’s eyes, the tears that make them shine like rubies. With a pleasant, warm jolt in his stomach, Karkat realizes Dave really does love him. Not for his body. Not for his pouting. Not for his tears. For everything. Karkat smiles, knowing his own emotions are the same.

Karkat gently runs his fingers into Dave’s floofy hair. Dave leans into Karkat’s hand so it’s cupped around his cheek. Karkat tilts Dave’s face slowly toward his own and whispers, “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like usual, if you have any ideas or corrections, go ahead and comment! thank you!


	2. I Walk Alone (johnrezi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day.
> 
> WHy why why do I like for John to suffer? 
> 
> Nobody knows.
> 
> It's a little sadstuck I'm sorry but I couldn't get it out of my head!

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's only me, and I walk alone

John pulls at the fringe of his blanket. It got a little messed up over the years but who cares if a few of his ghosts were thread? Not like it mattered. Not really.

It mattered more when he had friends to complain about it to. Sure, he was happy for them, but it seriously hurt when they all just kind of drifted away after a few years. Rose with Kanaya. Jade and Dave with Karkat. Even Roxy stopped visiting when Crockercorp got huge! They were all either successful or happy doing their own thing and then there was him. Here he was. Same as always. 

Alone.

I walk this empty street  
On the boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one, and I walk alone

John glances over at the alarm clock on his desk. 3:14 a.m. and he still hadn’t fallen asleep. Great. 

He kind of doubted anyone was awake but he considers pestering someone. Looking up from his spot, John eyes his computer. Still too far. His PDA was set beside it on his desk. He wasn’t desperate enough to get out of bed. Not yet, at least. 

I walk alone, I walk alone  
I walk alone and I walk a  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

The glow from outside casts shadows on his walls. A few years ago, he might’ve been afraid. How silly of old John. There was worse than ghosts or bad guys or imps. He knew how to fight the imps.

He didn’t know how to fight the loneliness. 

It pulsed with every beat of his heart. He tugs the sheets off, hoping to relieve himself from the hot blankets and let his blood cool. He realizes he’s been sweating. 

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone

On one hand, he was pretty content living alone. His dad didn’t throw around refrigerators and Jane didn’t shove cakes down his throat like Nanna did on Jade’s ship. He could eat all the Fruit Gushers he wanted and nobody would say a word. To be honest, they probably didn’t notice. 

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone

On the other hand, he was teetering on an edge. Playing Ghostbusters online with a bunch of carapacians got old on the ship. Yeah, there were the other trolls and humans now, but they made him really fucking angry when they dismiss his adventure. He joked about ectobiology and godtiering and hot moms. Impersonated the black queen. They didn’t get it. 

And he only helped create the whole fucking planet! 

But when he said that, they disconnected and left him miserable. 

And still, nothing from his friends. They never reached out to him. Maybe he should reach out first… But he didn’t want to bother them. He didn’t want to be needy. 

Maybe this was a dream bubble out in the Outer Ring, keeping ghosts out for some reason while he just sat there. 

 

Maybe he WAS dead. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d forgotten. 

John thought long and hard about what he did earlier that day, but no, it was all accounted for. 

He was alive and just miserable. 

I walk this empty street  
On the boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one, and I walk alone

Suddenly his PDA buzzes. He stares numbly at the glow before realizing it was a person. Trying to talk to him?

He scrambles for his glasses, smearing away tears he didn’t know were there as he snatches his device and brings it to life. 

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 4:13  
GC: H3Y JOHN  
GC: WH4T’S UP? 

John’s eyebrows knit together and he bites his lip. Whenever he talked to her before, things didn’t end so well. But it had been a long time and she was off having other shenanigans. Not to mention John’s overwhelming loneliness. 

John decided that he wasn’t up for her craziness and told her to leave.

EB: go away terezi.  
EB: i’m really not in the mood for idle chitchat.  
EB: things are really busy around here and i’m trying to sleep.

John again looks up at his empty room.

Yep, not a blatant lie.

GC: BULL  
GC: SH1T  
GC: 3V3N 1 C4UGHT WH1FF OF YOUR D3SP4R1NG LONL1N3SS >:[  
GC: YOUR FR13NDLY BLU3 T3XT B3TR4YS YOU  
EB: god, can’t you just give it a break?  
EB: i don’t know if you noticed but i don’t care that your blind!  
EB: i don’t care that you “smell” my words, nothing you do creeps me out anymore and frankly, i just kind of  
GC: P1TY M3?  
EB: yeah.  
EB: not in that way.  
GC: Y34H 3GB3RT 1’M NOT STUP1D  
GC: GOT TO 4DM1T, 1T WOULD B3 QU1T3 TH3 FL1NG >;]  
EB: sure.

John sighs.

EB: do you ever get lonely out there, all by yourself?  
GC: 1F TH1S QU3ST1ON W4S SUPPOS3D TO M4K3 M3 F33L B3TT3R 1N C4S3 1 W4S LON3LY, YOU F41L3D M1S3R4BLY  
EB: you didn’t answer the question.  
GC: …  
GC: 1 W4S LON3LY TH3R3 TOO  
EB: yeah.  
GC: 1 H4D K4RK4T 4ND D4V3 4ND 3V3N J4D3  
GC: SH3’S HON3STLY W4Y OV3R FR13NDLY  
EB: haha yeah she’s like that.  
GC: BUT 1T’S NOT TH3 S4M3  
GC: 1 DON’T KNOW, 1T JUST D1DN’T F33L R1GHT  
GC: 4ND TH3 ONLY OTH3R T1M3 1 F3LT L3SS FUCK3D UP W4S WH3N 1 W4S W1TH H3R  
EB: i know what you mean.  
EB: i mean, i kind of feel like that now. 

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

GC: NO DUH DUMB4SS TH4T’S ONLY TH3 R34SON 1 M3SS4G3D YOU  
GC: 3V3N B3FOR3 1 L3FT YOU S33M3D OUT OF 1T  
GC: 1 KN3W 1T H4D TO B3 B3C4US3 YOU M1SS3D M3  
EB: yeah well tough shit i don’t care you’re gone.  
GC: TOT4LLY, TH4T’S WHY YOU’R3 H4V1NG 4 SL33POV3R W1TH YOUR BROS, R1GHT?  
EB: :/  
GC: SORRY 1 S4W TH31R SN4PCH4TS  
EB: yeah, me too.  
GC: BUT NOW 1 C4N T4LK TO YOU  
GC: 4T L34ST  
GC: W1THOUT W4NT1NG TO R1P YOUR3 THRO4T OUT >;]  
EB: yeah bluh bluh black flirting back at you.  
EB: <3- and all that.  
GC: JOHN  
GC: WH4T TH3 FUCK 1S TH4T  
EB: a spade or whatever?  
EB: the thing in your culture that symbolizes hatred?  
EB: though i’ll admit i’m not really feeling hate for you right now.  
GB: JOHN  
GC: <3< 1S OUR SYMBOL FOR H4T3  
GC: WH4T YOU PUT 1S 4 BUTT POOP1NG  
EB: ew gross!  
EG: no way that that’s a thing!  
GC: YOU’D B3 SURPR1S3D >:[  
EB: well whatever, i don’t believe you.  
GC: JUST DON’T S3ND TH4T TO K4RK4T

City of the dead  
city of the damned  
City of the damned  
Signs misleading to nowhere

GC: 4NYW4Y 1 JUST THOUGHT 1T WOULD B3 N1C3 TO T4LK TO SOM3ON3  
GC: 1T’S 4 W3LCOM3 R3SP1T3 FROM 4LL TH3 D34D OUT H3R3  
EB: well, i mean, any time you wanna talk, i guess you can come here.  
GC: TH4NKS  
GC: Y34H 1T’S JUST 4 BUNCH OF D34D3NDS… 1’M CH4S1NG 4 BUNCH OF GHOSTS. L1T3R4LLY >:/  
EB: heh.  
GC: … DO YOU P1TY M3 FOR B31NG OUT H3R3?

John stares at the words, weighing his options.

EB: maybe more than pity you.  
GC: >:?  
EB: i gotta say i really admire you for doing this and…  
GC: …?  
GC: 4ND?

He just couldn’t, it was dumb. He was tired.

EB: and yeah.  
EB: i’ll talk to you later terezi.  
EB: i think i’m going to sleep now.  
GC: OK4Y  
EB: keep me posted on the search?  
GC: SUR3  
GC: NO PROBL3M 3GB3RT  
EB: thanks terezi.  
EB: <3

ectoBiologist ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator

GC: >8O  
GC: PFFT  
GC: S4M3 3GB3RT

gallowsCalibrator ceased trolling ectoBiologist


	3. Lock of Her Hair (davexjade)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is “What am I to You” from Adventuretime, and this was requested by Lpsloverlol

“Jade.” Dave spits out another faceful of hair. “Dude, you gotta do something about that hair, I’m going fucking nuts.”

“Nuts as every bit of John CAN’T be?” Jade smiles back at him, marching on and his throat tightens. They had decided to go hiking, (SHE had decided and he wouldn’t let his queen explore unprotected, that idea was so out of the picture it probably got wrecked by Cans) and she was a mess. Her nose was peeling a bit, there were branches in her hair (Harley, seriously, have you not heard of a fucking brush) and mud covered her legs. But her nose was cute, her hair was soft, and her legs were long. To Dave, she looked nothing short of a goddess. A slightly confused goddess.

“Uh. Dave?” She tilts her head, a soft whine rising in her throat. Fuck, she was worried.

“Oh, yeah.” He smiles. “I get it, cuz he’s allergic, right?” 

“Um, yeah. Heh, that’s what I was going for anyway!” She let’s it go, scraping her hair back as best she can but quickly becomes distracted. “Dave, a squirrel!” She bounds after it and he laughs as she darts around.

“Jesus fuck, Jade, have a little respect, you are being a literal fucking dog.” He can’t help it. He starts snorting and grips a tree, trying his best to not fall over from laughing.

“Dave?” she wanders back, a little timid. Goddammit, he hopes he didn’t upset her. 

“Hahaha, sorry, I, hahaha, it always gets me.” He has tears in his eyes and he knows his face is flushed from laughing but he didn’t give a damn. “Haha, sorry, I just love it.” He takes his shades off and straightens up. 

“Love what?” she asks uncertainly. 

“Love you, Jade.” He gives her a genuine smile, eyes warm. “You’re just so fucking eager and sweet and lovely.” He steps closer to hug her, picking crap out of her hair. “You’re fucking amazing and I can’t believe it, even if you have more shit in your hair than the horses stables.” She scowls into his shirt and nips his shoulder.

“Fuck you, Dave, you know you love it.” She hugs him tightly, going tippy-toe to kiss his cheek. She may outweigh him, but the fucker was a beanpole and a half a head taller. Boo yah.

“Damn straight, Harley.” He pulls away to look her in the eyes. His fingers brush against her cheek. 

“You too, cool-kid.” They stand there for a moment, wrapped up in the warmth of each other.

“But really, what the fuck are you gonna do about that 5 star rat hotel of yours?” She rolls her eyes and pulls away. He puts his shades on.

“Dunno, maybe we’ll have to demolish and rebuild.” 

She stole his ½ blade and hacked out a chunk of her hair. Dave was aghast but she didn’t mind. It looked exactly the same. While she giggled, he carefully cut a small chunk of the mass and pocketed it. Maybe he’d do crazy alchemy shit to it. After shaming her appropriately for the impulsive gesture and more laughter, they headed home. 

 

Jade loved the way Dave connected with her doggy self. Well, her doggy self was overjoyed by all of her friends but Dave really made her feel special. He went on long walks with her, scratched that spot behind her (dog) ear JUST right, and always had time for her. 

Her human self loved that, too. Her human self also loved when he took off his shades, and his freckles stood out against his blush and how perfect he looked after a good laugh; face red, smiling and looking so dang content!

Sometimes he looked like that after their jam sessions. She stuck with her bass, but he needed all sorts of sound samples for his turntables so he learned some piano (thanks John), some violin (thanks Rose, for those scratchy high notes!) and some guitar. She has no idea where he got that from. But she was awed by how quick he could learn and shred those instruments. It made him pant to shred properly and she loved it!

This jam session was unusually quiet. Jade sat on the edge of his bed, fingering a few chords. Dave was scowling down at a music score, glasses on the turntables and hair in disarray around his headphones. Deciding to do something about it, she lays her Eclectic Bass down and goes to hug around his shoulders. 

“Hey, Dave, what are you working on?” He cranks his neck around, trying to see her.

“‘Nother song. Tough going though, there’s no real inspiration for this one.” He rubs his fingers together, looking frustrated. “My usual muse kinda up and fucked itself off. No clue where.” She tilts her head slightly and thinks for a second.

“Hmmm… Well you should take a break! You usually power through a slump but you seem pretty frustrated.” He unwinds her arms from his chest and turns to look at her. His forehead is creased and his eyes are glazed. Yeah, he needs a break! “Come on, let’s go make some food and you can think about where your muse went!” He slowly starts rifling through his papers, picking up speed as he goes.

“Okay, but we’re making pasta. Extra tomato sauce.” She giggles.

“Okay, but only if you give me your meatballs!” 

They take their food back to Dave’s room and after some comfortable chatting, she was feeling kind of full! But she spots a meatball hidden under his pasta. Shrieking, she lunges! They laugh, and she scarfs it down. “Dave, I think I’m going to become Santa Harley if I eat any more. Have what’s left!”

“Oh whatever, just table scraps? There’s just fucking mushrooms in here.” He slurps another noodle when suddenly his door slams open, making Jade jump. Karkat stands in the doorway. 

“God fucking dammit, Harley! It’s bad enough that I’ve got this douchebag’s ‘ill rhythms’ oozing through the walls like fucking sopor during waking hours, but I would appreciate some fucking quiet during sleeping hours! Oh right, of course not. His fucking queen can do whatever she wants! Well tell you what, this knight is fucking sick of it, and as the next-bedroom neighbor of that asshat, I demand that you vacate the premises!” 

Stunned, she looks down to Dave. His stoic stare is aimed at Karkat but without his shades, it’s less intimidating and more pouty. She looks back up at Karkat. 

“Karkat. We were just having dinner!”

“That makes you scream like you won fucking lovers bingo? Ugh, it disgusts me!” Her temper finally comes back to her. 

“Karkat, shut your smelly, ugly mug before I shut it for you!” She pushes him. He gapes up at her. “For your information, not that it’s any of your business, we are not lovers! We are not together! We haven’t even gone on a date! So stop fucking yourself into our faces like you want a damn threesome and just buzz off!” She slams the door and it trembles. She stomps back to Dave and plops next to him. “Stupid, stupid Karkat, he doesn’t know a thing!” She leans her head on his shoulder, calming down. “Sorry, bro.” She hugs his arm. “Love you, Dave.”

He awkwardly puts an arm around her shoulder. “Yeah, Harley. You, too.” She looks up at him, confused. 

“Dave? Are you okay?” He nods mechanically. 

“Jade, I’m thinking you should go. No need to piss Karkat off even more.” His eyes are low, and he doesn’t look at her until he puts his shades back on. “See ya, Harley.” She nods slowly and leaves, grabbing her bass as she goes. Why was he so down?

 

Fuckfuckfuck. He can't believe he lost it. That fucking lock of hair. It was so damn cheesy but he loved having a piece of Jade with him. He sighs and rubs his fingers together. He didn’t even have that anymore… It helped him think, to run the lock past his fingertips, their strands tickling. Now he was screwing up his music and to make matters worse, he was blowing it with Jade.

Never mind the whole blank face ‘get-out-of-here-Harley’ zombie he was. She didn’t deserve that, but he couldn’t take it. ‘We are not lovers! We are not together! We haven’t even gone on a date!’ Then what were they?

They hung out almost everyday… But it meant something different when she didn’t like him. No, he could swear they liked each other. Seriously. You could spot that shit from opposite ends of the outer ring, it was so obvious. But as many moments as they shared, as much fun as they had together, as much as Jade made Dave lose his cool, they weren’t together. 

Shit he was ranting again. He sighs, knowing he had to make a decision. Suddenly, he had an idea. Hopping up from his bed, he goes to his work table and takes off his shades, ready to get down to business.

 

“Jade, you know how eloquently I can rap a sick fucking rhyme.” She giggles, and smiles up at him. “But, uh, somehow I feel the message never gets through. Not cuz you’re slow or anything” she raises an eyebrow, “Cuz I’m too fucking weird for this emotional bullshit. But I’m gonna try anyway.” he clears his throat. “Oh and no wrapping it up in all my usual fake horseshit, yeah?”

“Just go for it!” He asked her to sit so he could perform for her instead of have their usual jam. She allowed it but he was taking so long to get to the point! He clears his throat for another minute as she sits on edge, waiting for him to start. Everytime she thinks he will, he pulls away with more warnings of “I’m not a good singer,” “I can’t play for shit,” “If I really loved you, I wouldn’t put you through this bullshit” until finally he picks up her bass and...

Just Jade, um... You’re not a mum… I'm so dumb...  
I should have just told you  
What I lost... Was a piece of your hair!

Huh? She pulls at her thick braid. What did he mean?

Now it's gone; gone forever,  
But I guess, what does it matter  
When I just... Just had all of you there?

Oh, I just had all of you there with me, my friend...  
If you're even my friend.

She curls up into a tight ball. Of course they were friends! Why wouldn’t they be? He clears his throat again. 

What am I to you?  
Am I a joke, your knight, or your brother?  
What am I to you?  
Do you look down on me 'cause I'm younger?

Do you think that I don't understand?  
I just wanted us together and to play as a band,  
Last night was the most fun I've ever had,  
Even liked it when the only you would get mad... At Karkat.

Oh, you a-a-a-a-are my best friend in the world.  
You a-a-a-a-are my best friend in the world.  
That's ri-i-i-i-ight, I'm talking about the only you, girl,

It seems like he only gets more confident as she starts to cry. 

Do you think that I don't understand?  
I just wanted us together and to play as a band  
I'll forget that I lost a piece of your hair,  
I'll remember the pasta that we shared... Over there.

And you, Jade.  
I'm gonna sing a song to you and I refuse to make it fake.  
Make no mistake,  
I'm gonna sing a song that feels so real, it'll make this do-o-o-or break

Her heart in her throat, Jade puts her hand over it. “Dave…”

“I know, I know, the door thing was just a little of my usual bullshit, I’m sorry, but please-”

The door slams in out of nowhere and Jade jumps back, startled. Dave leans back as an angry Karkat storms the room. 

“What did I fucking say about this bullshit! Strider, you need to shut the fuc-” Jade jumps up and angrily pushes him out the door.

“WE ARE HAVING A FUCKING MOMENT KARKAT. WAIT A GODDAMN MINUTE.” She slams the door, and it’s hinge creaks, the door tilting dangerously now. She hiccups and turns back to Dave. He smiles, and puts her bass down gently on the bed. 

They meet in the middle for a warm hug, him peppering kisses onto her cheeks as she hugs as tight as possible. 

“Your song really did break the door,” she laughs and sniffs. She rubs a sleeve under her eyes and looks into his. “Dave.”

“Jade.” She kisses him.

“Dave, you make me laugh but you’re not a joke. I trust you to be my knight. You’re younger than me by 2 days! And you’re definitely not my brother. He’s a goofball.” They laugh together and she rubs his back. “Dave, I want us to be together, too.”

“Then will you be my girlfriend?” She giggles and kisses him. 

“Sure!”

“THANK, FINALLY, FUCK.” They jump apart and watch Karkat storm off through the broken doorway. When he finally disappears, Dave laughs and kisses Jade again.

“And what was that about my hair at the beginning?” He blushes and fiddles with her shirt bottom, mumbling an explanation.

“A lock of your hair kinda helped me write, but then I realized that was fucking stupid. Why couldn’t I just think of you? So I did. And this happened.” Smiling she kisses him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave requests or feedback if you'd like!


	4. Super Psycho Hate (Gamrezi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Lpsloverlol for requesting this. It was surprisingly fitting, though I was hesitant at first. Seriously, fantastic! 
> 
> "Super psycho love by Simon Curtis- gamrezi(I don't even like this ship but it fits so well)"

Something lately drives me crazy  
Has to do with how you make me  
Struggle to get your attention  
Calling you brings apprehension

Terezi sighs and drums her fingers carelessly on the edge of her computer, debating on whether she should pester him. Why did Gamzee leave her on idle, it was so dumb. It drove her insane! More than she was already at least. She’d think to go looking for him but just imagining seeking him out sends shivers up her support pole and makes her bile sack roll. No thanks.

She dramatically slumps in her chair, thinking, mindlessly swinging her chair, left, right, left, right... God, he sure made her blood boil! That stupid clown makeup used to be so endearing! Now she could only think of it like a broken doll, a poor remnant for something that used to be so friendly. His hair, once a delightful mess, is greasy and unkempt, filthy. And his eyes, god! Yellow and bulging and awful.  
She wants to see him.  
She hates him.

Texts from you and sexts from you  
Are things that are not so uncommon  
Flirt with you you're all about it  
Tell me why I feel unwanted?

Suddenly a loud buzzing sparks her interest. She pops straight in her chair, perching on the edge of her seat and licking the screen once for good measure. Yep. Nasty grape cough syrup. A fire sparks in her belly.

terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

TC: HELLO THERE.  
TC: ugly mother fucker.  
GC: WH4T DO YOU W4NT LOS3R  
TC: YOUR MOTHERFUCKING HEAD.  
TC: at least. How bout you give me some?  
GC: YOU D1SGUST M3  
GC: C4N YOU 4T L34ST H4V3 SOM3 FUCK1NG CL4SS FOR YOUR QU4DR4NTS?  
GC: 1TS 4 S3R1OUS MOOD K1LL3R WH3N YOUR3 SO DISGUST1NG  
TC: HONK.  
TC: good luck getting class out of me, sis. im all kind of dirty.  
TC: BUT.  
TC: that shit fucking turns you on doesnt it.  
TC: HONK. :o)  
TC: you sick little motherfucker.

He’s pushing all the right buttons. So why does she feel so revolted? Maybe being in that place, his clammy disgusting arms around her as he scratches her with broken nails…. Maybe that would let her feel right again.

GC: SO YOU W4NN4 M33T UP?  
TC: NO.  
GC: WH4T?  
GC: YOU C4NT JUST TURN YOUR B4CK ON 4N OFF3R LIK3 TH4T YOU D1CK  
TC: you nasty little motherfucker wanting to get all your mack on.  
TC: TURNS A BROTHER ON.  
GC: OH MY GOD  
GC: HOW COULD TH1S H4V3 3V3R B33N CUT3? HOW ON 4LT3RN14 D1D 1 3NJOY YOUR STUP1D L1TTL3 CULT OBS3SS1ON?  
GC: GOD 1 JUST H4T3 YOU SOOOOO MUCH  
TC: you too hate sis. <3<  
TC: I WONT MOTHERFUCKING SEE YOU LATER BITCH.

terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] 

What the everliving fuck? 

Terezi shoves away from her computer. Goddammit, there goes her entertainment for the day. She considers seeking out something a little more red, but no. She really fucking wanted to see Gamzee. And she didn’t really want to explain that to Dave. Why she cringed away from his gentle prodding. What to do what to do.

She leans over her knees for a second, trying to not panic. She had no reason to. God, this was just a black fling. No reason to it. Just a thing to keep her from going nuts on Karkat. So why was it so….. God she needs a distraction.

Snatching her cane, she abandons her computer to go seek out the mayor. He couldn’t judge her. At least not vocally, anyway.

Damn, if you didn't want me back  
Why'd you have to act like that?  
It's confusing to the core  
'Cause I know you want it

She turns a corner and bumps into a black mass, stumbling over. “Watch it, you nubby asshole!” She growls and yanks out her blade from her cane. She doesn’t even care, she wants a good fight, and Karkat could give it to her.

… But it’s not Karkat? Finally the height difference makes sense when his scent catches her nose. What was he doing here?

“Hey short hate-sis. What are you all up and yelling at me for?” He purrs, slumping against the wall casually. “I was just about to come a calling on ya.” She tightens her grip on her cane-sword. 

“You sorry sack of shit. Didn’t you just say you weren’t gonna see me today?” 

“Didn’t really wanna but you seemed so fucking expectant, hearing from me. I wanted to keep that miracle going for a motherfucker.” He leers down at her. “Not to mention I was lying.” 

Oh, and if you don't wanna be  
Something substantial with me  
Then why do you give me more?  
Babe I know you want it

“No you weren’t, you hate seeing me. You get away every chance you can get!” He laughs.

“Haha, you caught me in a double lie! Good job, sister.” He slides his way closer and gets in her face, scars shining lightly like slug slime. “But trust me, girl, I need you every day.”

Say that you want me every day  
That you want me every way  
That you need me  
Got me trippin' super psycho hate  
Aim, pull the trigger  
Feel the pain getting bigger  
Go insane from the bitter feeling  
Trippin' super psycho hate

Her heart pounds and shreds itself. She knows he’s lying but it’s a lie that feels so fucking good. Her heart swells to a size that shatters it. Smelling into his dark, glinting soul, she can’t help herself.

Pull me off to darkened corners  
Where all other eyes avoid us  
Tell me how I mesmerize you  
I hate you and despise you

She mashes her mouth on his, biting immediately. He pushes her into a wall and she hears a clattering noise. Careful to not slip on her cane, they slip into another room, and she’s glad she happened to have a bucket on her. She didn’t have to think too hard about the pit in her stomach, the nasty feeling that refused to leave lately.

 

Back to the crowd where you ignore me  
Bedroom eyes to those before me  
How am I supposed to handle  
Lit the fuse and missed the candle

“Terezi, I’m seriously worried about you. Those are some nasty ass bruises, are you sure you’re okay?” Terezi avoids Karkat’s eyes by slumping on the communal eating slab. Her whole body aches, and she feels like her cuts are oozing. “If this was Strider…”

“Hello, motherfucking miracle brother!” Gamzee slams open the door and hugs Karkat tightly. Instead of ripping his head off, Karkat perks up and snuggles back.

“Gamzee! Fuck, it’s been too long since I’ve seen you, I was starting to worry.”

“You’re always worried, you little, silly motherfucker.” Gamzee boops the small troll on his nose, which crinkles in delight. “Damn, i just wanna get my cuddle on with you, bro!” 

Terezi tries to meet either boys’ eyes but they are lost in each others.

She takes a deep breath and stumbles off, limping.

Damn, if you wanna let me go  
Baby please just let me know  
You're not gonna get away with leading me on

“Terezi!” Gamzee calls and she stops, turning to tilt her head in his direction.

Say you want me  
Say you need me  
Tear my heart out slow  
And bleed me

“Be a careful motherfucker, you’re bleeding a bit.” She tastes his adrenaline rush, caused by excitement and she’s sure that he’s threatening Karkat in some little way. Maybe fangs at his throat. Maybe claws on his chest.

Her heart thuds and she sneers.

You want me  
You need me  
You're gonna be with me

“You too Gamzee, looks like your ear got nicked.”

He nods vaguely and starts murmuring to a befuddled Karkat, completely ignoring her.

I know you want me too  
I think you want me too  
Please say you want me too  
Because you're going to

She stares with empty recognition, wavering. She wants to go in and demand recognition. She wants to brag about her bruises and sores and hatred.

Her bruises throb painfully as her heart does.

Say that you want me every day  
That you want me every way  
That you need me  
Got me trippin' super psycho hate

She knows. As she turns and wanders off, she smells blood oozing from her cracked scabs and knows that the waterworks are about to start.

Aim, pull the trigger  
Feel the pain getting bigger  
Go insane from the bitter feeling  
Trippin' super psycho hate

Tears spill as she reaches her block. She begins to cry as she slams the door, and she knows that she craves this. It’ll happen again, because in some twisted, sick way, this is what she wants. Kismesitude hurts and has backstabbing and shrivels her heart into something akin to a raisin, empty and nasty but she just needs this attention. Right? 

She hears a knock. “TZ?” Dave calls through the door. Panicking, she rushes to a vent in the corner of her room, ripping off the grate. She takes a deep breath and as he starts banging, asking, let him in, please, he wants to help, he knows, he knows about the juggalo, she enters the vent, and after replacing the grate, crawls away, thinking, just two rights, a left, skip the next opening… Needs to find him, feel this sick love again. Forward, right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual thank you for any comments and time you give me :) Yall are great and if you have any suggestions, leave them in the comments etc etc.


End file.
